Something New
by TheSinMaster
Summary: Dorian is bored, and Lord Henry has a solution.


"Harry, you really must tell me who you killed to get these marvelous cigarettes!" Dorian exclaimed. He was lounged on a velvet chaise longue with a cigarette between his fingers and a rosewood bowl of olives in the other. An ivory wisp of smoke enveloped his head as he exhaled softly.

Lord Henry smiled knowingly from the other side of the table, seated in a tall wingback chair. He had acquired quite the collection of elegant furniture from a French woman who knew his style down to the thread.

"Why, Dorian, if I wanted to divulge my most important secrets, you would be the first to know. I'm afraid my cigarette dealer prefers to limit his business to only a few customers." Lord Henry sighed with an overdramatic flick of the wrist. Brightly glowing ashes scattered on the table, missing the ashtray entirely.

Dorian sat up with a start, nearly sending the plump olives flying. He snubbed out his cigarette in the silver ashtray and flung himself back onto the longue.

"I'm bored, Harry. I have everything I could ever want- gemstones, books, tapestries, clothing, a lovely tragedy of a dead lover. I need some excitement in my life. Something new."

Lord Henry perked up at his words, and soundlessly let his cigarette roll into the tray. He removed himself from the chair and strode over to where Dorian was lounging on the rich velvet. He studied the younger boy intently, then reached out with his long fingers and took Dorian's chin in his hand. A rose-petal blush began to spread across the boy's milky face as Henry began to tilt his jaw to either side, closely examining all of his features.

Then, as if prompted, Henry put his lips up to Dorian's trembling ear.

"This is the new fad, perhaps you'll like it?" and Lord Henry pressed a gentle kiss to those soft rose lips.

Dorian was rarely a man without words, but this time, it seemed that he had forgotten how to speak entirely. He gave a blank stare that meant everything but revealed nothing. Then he kissed Henry back with an incredible vigor. Blood coursed through the young boy's veins, rushing to his head and his cock.

He pushed Henry back against the edge of the longue, straddling his stomach with his thin legs.

"Eager, are we?" Henry chuckled, causing Dorian to look to the side shyly. Rather than letting the boy wallow in his embarrassment, Henry reached up and began to unbutton Dorian's silk waistcoat, tossing the mauve garment across the room. What a tragedy it would be if it had landed on the still-burning cigarette!

Dorian shuddered as Henry began to undo his pearl buttons, carefully pulling each one out of the loop. Finally, he slowly pushed the button-down shirt off Dorian's creamy white shoulders, letting his hands rest at the boy's hips after it had come off completely. Then, he took his long fingers and began to trace Dorian's bare chest, gently feeling his smooth shoulders. Henry grinned and took a dusky nipple between his index and middle finger, rolling it softly between the pads of each digit. Dorian moaned quietly and arched his back forward, then recoiled as if surprised by himself.

"You're still overdressed, you know that?" Henry said smugly, sitting up and switching their positions. He looked down into Dorian's glassy eyes, completely glazed over in lust. Had the boy done anything like this before?

He reached down and began to unbutton Dorian's trousers, causing the boy to instinctively grind against his hand. Henry smiled and palmed Dorian's slowly growing arousal. The younger boy actually _mewled_ at the contact and threw his head back in ecstasy. Henry slipped the trousers and undergarments off Dorian in one swift pull, then leaned down and left another gentle kiss on his cheek.

Then, he began leaving a long trail of kisses down Dorian's ivory body, stopping at each nipple to take it between his teeth and suck carefully. The boy responded immediately, nails digging roughly into Henry's back. He arched into the man with pleasure, his arousal brushing into Henry's stomach. Henry leaned forward and licked Dorian's lower stomach, bringing it to rest at the base of his cock.

"Harry, p-please!" Dorian cried, fingers grasping the man's head firmly. Henry complied, taking his hand first and wrapping it around the base of Dorian's pulsing cock. He brushed the pearlescent bead of precome off Dorian's slit, taking it into his mouth and licking it sensually. Dorian could only groan in response, trying desperately to thrust into Henry's hand.

Henry leaned forward and took the tip of Dorian's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the pink head. Dorian moaned loudly, forcing the man to take more of his member into his mouth. Henry shifted, his own arousal becoming painful against his trousers. Abruptly, he got up, leaving a dejected Dorian lying on the longue, a face of pure lust looking back at him.

"Why did you stop?" demanded Dorian, looking slightly injured. Wordlessly, Henry removed his trousers quickly and took a vial of olive oil from his china cabinet. Dorian looked up in surprise as Henry poured the substance onto his throbbing cock and spread it out evenly. Then the man returned to the longue and gently moved Dorian's knees to his chest. He took a palm of oil and began to spread it over Dorian's entrance, causing the boy to inhale sharply and gasp.

Henry gently prodded his entrance and began to push his index finger in to the wet heat slowly, kissing Dorian gently along the way. He carded his fingers through the boy's flaxen hair as he inserted a second finger. Dorian was trembling with discomfort, but suddenly arched his hips as Henry's finger bumped his prostate.

Henry pulled out quickly and Dorian whimpered, but then melted back into the velvet as Henry positioned his cock at Dorian's entrance.

"T..touch me, Harry." Dorian mumbled, hands clenching in the soft fabric. Henry complied, taking the base of the boy's cock into his hand and rubbing gently. Dorian bit back a moan and twisted his head to the side. Then, Henry began to push deeper inside the younger boy, stopping along the way to whisper a few sweet words of reassurance.

He stayed inside Dorian for a few moments once he was fully inside, allowing the boy to adjust to the foreign feeling. Unable to wait any longer, Henry groaned and began to thrust slowly inside the boy. Dorian whimpered as Henry's cock rubbed up against his prostate. His toes curled and he threw his head back, face covered in a gleaming layer of sweat. He began to push back in rhythm with Henry's thrusts, mumbling incoherently with pleasure.

Suddenly, Dorian felt his orgasm coming on, and grabbed Henry's hips to push him in as far as he would go. He grabbed his own cock, stroking it desperately. A few moments later, Dorian went completely still with the white-hot heat of his orgasm pulsing through his veins. He came violently, coating his chest in the sticky substance.

Henry followed shortly thereafter, hips arching into Dorian. He bit back a moan and felt his cock pulse, filling Dorian with his warm come. Henry panted quickly, sweat dripping off of his back. He pulled out of the boy gently, hand resting on his chest. Then he reached over to the coffee table, using a suede tablemat to wipe off Dorian's chest.

Dorian sighed contently as Henry wiped the come off of him. He stretched like a cat, curling his toes, and then relaxed back onto the warm cushion of the longue. Henry pulled a soft blanket draped on the side of the longue onto them, pulling Dorian close to his side. The boy nuzzled contently into Henry's neck, already seeming to drift off.

"Are you still bored, Dorian Gray?" Henry asked with amusement.

"Not anymore."


End file.
